


Early Morning

by Suzyqtaro



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzyqtaro/pseuds/Suzyqtaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little domestic drabble about Naruto and Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Naruto groaned at the shiny light getting through the curtains and interrupting his sleep. He should get up - he knew - but he wanted to stay under the comfortable covers and not leave to the cold world. It´s like he couldn´t stay home if he wanted - he was the Hokage dammit, if he wanted to stay home then that´s exactly what he did. With this thought in mind he dug even deeper under the covers and was just about to drift back to the lovely dreamland when angry knock on the door woke him up.

 

"Naruto, get up!" was the even angrier voice calling him. Naruto knew better than disobey his wife´s orders, knowing well enough that she would come through the door and track him to the Hokage tower if needed be. However, right now Naruto was way too sleepy to care. All the appointments, paperwork and other responsibilities of the Hokage was taking toll on him. He loved his job and the village, but right now he was just too exhausted.

 

Door opened and Naruto covered his head automatically wanting to dodge the punch that was surely gonna hit his head, if the past years had anything to go by. The hit never came though and instead he felt something small and energetic jumping on the bed right beside him. "Daddy, daddy wake up!".

 

Slowly he opened his eyes and peeked from under his arms to see small boy on his side trying desperately to get his father to get up from under the covers. When nothing seemed to help the little boy decided to change tactics and started to tickle his father from his sides "Stop it Haru, I´m up I´m up" Naruto managed to say from the burst of laughter. He lifted himself to his elbows and reached his other hand to ruffle Haru´s messy pink hair. "Good, then I can go back to eat breakfast". And just like that the kid had disappeared back to kitchen almost colliding with her mother who was standing on the doorway, amused smile on her face.  
"Like father, like son"

Naruto snorted at the comment and got up from under the covers, sitting now at the edge of the bed. He smiled his trademark wide grin, little mischief glinting in his ocean blue eyes.

"Come here you"

The pinkette walked slowly towards her husband letting out a squeal when the blond grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in his arms to a tight hug. Sakura giggled as Naruto buried his face into her neck. "You know, you really should be getting to work"

Naruto hummed in response kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulder. His hands found their way inside her shirt mapping every curve on her body. Sakura bit her lip to try hold back the mourn that tried to escape her lips.

"Mom! Dad!" came the excited yell from the stairs and the couple immediately stepped away from each other. "What is taking you so long?"

"We will be right there sweetie" Sakura answered smiling.

As Haru run back to kitchen he wondered why his parents looked so guilty. Almost as if he had caught them on something. 

Weird adults.


End file.
